Amuto! Love works it all out in the end
by pickycharasenperson
Summary: Ikuto has Amu's lock, and she has to do something to get it back - she's confused and she chara changes to Ran. The love that shouldn't be... He's 17 and she's 14 My first thing so ... sorry if it's bad! Rating it M because of a rubbish lemon c.16
1. Chapter 1

"If you want the humpty lock back," said Ikuto "You're going to have to give me something in return!"

He couldn't possibly mean a kiss – could he? What was she supposed to do? Uh-oh – whenever Amu got insecure or unsure, she chara-changed. She changed into Amulet Heart's personality and gave Ikuto a passionate kiss on the lips. The kiss went on for several seconds until they both broke apart, breathless.

"IKUTO!!! Why didn't you stop me!?!?!" screamed Amu (who was back to the 'cool and spicy' personality')

Ikuto just stared at Amu amazed at how good a kisser she was. Amu stared back at him, thinking the same thing. They were so involved; they didn't notice Yoru running away with the lock.

"Amu-chan!" cried Miki "Yoru has the lock!"

"WHAT?"Amu and Ikuto both said together

"This was your plan all along – wasn't it?" Amu yelled, just before she Character Transformed with Ran to chase after Yoru.

"What? No – I'll help you get your lock back." Ikuto replied, but Amu and Yoru were already out of sight. "Crap – what am I going to do now?" He couldn't fly after them because he needed Yoru.

Suu noticed that he was left behind and floated down to him. She thought she should help – so she shouted "IKUTO'S HEART - UNLOCK!" Ikuto was shocked, and waved around – he didn't want to turn into Suu! There were fireworks in the background and then Ikuto saying 'Character Transformation – Green Clover'

"WHAT!!!" He screamed and looked down to see what he was dressed in. He had a puffy, diaper-like pair of trousers on and a green frilly top. If anyone saw him like this – he would die.

*_Come on Ikuto – Lets GO!*_ Suu's voice filled his head and before he knew it – he was surfing a tidal wave of 'Remake Honey'.

"No!!!" Ikuto was nearing where Amu and Yoru were fighting over the lock. They didn't even look up as he approached until Ikuto said "YORU! Give that back to Amu NOW!"

Amu and Yoru slowly turned around to face Green Clover Ikuto.

"S-s-Suu? And, Ikuto? Ha ha ha ha!" Amu laughed so hard she was rolling around in mid air – however Yoru felt bad for his master and looked away, for his sake. Because of this – he didn't notice Ikuto coming up behind him and grabbing him and the lock.

"Ikuto nya! What are you doing?" Yoru cried "Imagine what the Humpty lock and Dumpty key could do when put together nya!"

"This is Amu's" He said, flicking Yoru away. "Here you go"

Amu held open her hand and Ikuto dropped the lock into it.

Suu and Ran left the bodies of the two so that Ikuto and Amu could talk. They searched for Yoru (to give him a scalding) but he couldn't be seen. At that moment they realised Miki was missing too. They were torn on what to do – look for their fellow sister or stay watch for Amu. They stayed by Amu just in case something went wrong but agreed to go look for them when Ikuto was gone.

"Want to give it a shot?" asked Ikuto, "Putting the key and lock together?" He was so curious of what powers could happen if they are put together.

"O-ok" stammered Amu, she was also curious but slightly afraid.

Amu carefully put the lock around her neck, and so did Ikuto with the key. He held it up slowly, and gingerly put the key into the lock. It fitted – and they materialised to be in a different world. It was covered in hearts and eggs, the guardian charas were nowhere to be seen. It was just Amu and Ikuto. So slowly, Ikuto turned the key. There was a flash of white light – and Amu's heart appeared to open. Inside, you could see her baby sister Ami, her mother and father, Ran, Dia, Miki, Suu, Tadasme, Rima, Kukai, Yaya and last, Ikuto. His face lingered longer in her heart than the others. At the same time -Ikuto's heart opened, except his was shorter. There was Yoru, Utah, Amu and his violin. Amu was shocked to see herself there. She was amongst his prized people and possession. Ikuto felt the same, the way his picture had lasted longest out of all the people – even Tadasme. Whether it was the place they were – or their true feelings finally showed – they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsewhere – Suu and Ran stared at the space where Ikuto and Amu had been.

"WHAT?" They shrieked in synchronisation.

"Where's Amu and Ikuto nya?" A voice from behind them said.

Ran and Suu slowly turned around to face their enemy – getting ready to pounce when they saw Miki.

"Miki – what are you doing?" said Suu.

"I was helping Yoru – he was hurt after Ikuto flicked him. He needed medical attention" she replied and winked at Yoru

"W-what's going on? Why did you just wink at _him_?" Ran stuttered

"No reason" Miki quickly said – and that was the end of the discussion. "Hey – where _is _Amu-chan?"

"We don't know – she and Ikuto disappeared after he asked her to merge the humpty lock and dumpty key together."

"No WAY NYA! Yes! Now the embryo will definitely be seen!" Yoru exclaimed – clearly ecstatic.

"HUH?!?" All three of Amu's charas were now extremely worried her. She and Ikuto were at war and if the desired object would to be in view – what would happen?

IKUTO AND AMU

They broke away for air – neither really wanting to. It only then occurred to Ikuto that she was only 14 compared to his 17. This was too big an age gap – and he sighed and sat down in the mysterious land, and shoved his face in his cupped hands.

"What's wrong Ikuto? Did I do something?" He could hear Amu's voice worried – yet slightly tearful.

"No – but this is too much. I am 3 years older than you. If anything... more would happen between us it would be rape on my behalf. That is the problem. I think I desire you the most out of everyone" He sighed

Amu didn't know whether to be thrilled that he said that she was the person who he desired most, or devastated because he felt he couldn't have her. She decided to take matters into her own hands to make him understand how she felt. She sat down next to him.

"None of that matters. 3 years is hardly anytime at all! My uncle and aunt are 10 years apart and they still love each other – no matter what others say. This is the same situation – I want this to work, to make this real."

"This, is the same situation?"

She nodded – hoping that he would understand that she didn't care at all about the age difference and if her relatives could achieve it – then so could they.

Ikuto looked up at her from underneath his eyelashes. "So – you love me?"

"What!" She flew herself off the ground. When had she said that? She replayed her speech over again in her head 'They still love each other' 'This is the same situation'. Her mouth dropped open and her cheeks turned the reddest they had ever been in her life. She had unknowingly confessed her love to Ikuto – what could she do now? She suddenly changed into her cool and spicy character.

"No, of course not. Who would love you? I meant the age gap difference. I don't lo-" She stopped in mid-sentence. Ikuto's face had fallen and was turning to stone.

"Right." Was all he simply said as he turned away from Amu.

The world around them slowly deteriorated back into where they were standing before. Ikuto slowly stood up and gasped. Amu spun around to see what he was staring at. It was the embryo – the bright white egg which was a few meters away. Both looked at each other and launched at it.


	3. Chapter 3

Miki, Yoru, Suu and Ran continued to look for Amu and Ikuto. They went to Amu's house, and then Ikuto's (well – Yoru did) and then walked around the park. They suddenly heard a loud thump and someone calling Amu's name. They ran over to see Amu laying on the floor and Ikuto shaking her, trying to get her up.

"AMU!" All her chara's screamed. "IKUTO NYA!" shouted Yoru.

Ikuto picked Amu and placed her on a bench nearby.

"Amu – Amu, can you hear me?" Ikuto said. "I am so sorry!"

Amu was starting to come round. She looked at Ikuto and smiled. "My Ikuto," she sighed "Why do you tease me so much! Sometimes I don't know why I love..." She slipped into unconsciousness again. All the charas formed a circle around her – trying to wake her up. They prodded and poked her, while Ikuto picked her up.

"Miki – Transform with Amu to give her more energy. Yoru – same with me. We'll get her to the hospital quicker that way." Both charas obliged and entered their masters' bodies.

_*Character Transformation – Amulet Spade and Black Lynx* _Ikuto put Amu down – her eyes were still shut but Miki's strength was holding her upright.

"Miki – try to keep Amu's mind awake – I'll carry you both. Where's the nearest hospital?"

"Take Mishicot Avenue and go left" said Suu.

Ikuto pushed off the ground and head east. They were nearing the hospital when Ran started to disappear.

"What? What's happening? Why is this happening to Ran?" Ikuto asked

"We need to hurry up – with Ran disappearing that means that Amu's energetic side is becoming obsolete. She is losing her energy. Next to go would be me, then Miki." Suu explained.

Ikuto's fear was equally matched by Yoru's. They increased their speed and landed right outside the hospital. Miki and Yoru left their bodies and Ikuto ran in with Amu still in his arms.

"Help me! She's collapsed!" Ikuto shouted. He placed her on a gurney and wheeled her to A&E.

The nurse took her from him and headed down the hall. He was going so fast that Ikuto struggled to keep up. Amu was put onto a breathing machine and a different nurse asked Ikuto what had happened.

"We were fighting over a ..." Ikuto tried to come up with something believable. "A dog. It was running away and we both tried to grab it – and Amu crashed into me. She hit her head on the pavement before I could catch her – and the dog ran away anyway." He realised how stupid that sounded – Amu lying there almost dead because of an egg.

The charas were waiting outside the room. They all let out a sigh of relief - Ran was clearly visible – so they knew that Amu was slowly getting better. All Yoru was thinking about was that Miki would not disappear. Yoru and Miki moved slightly closer to each other and Yoru's fingers brushed against Miki's.

"Would you just tell us already? It's so obvious and we're really annoyed you didn't tell us sooner." Suu almost shouted.

"What?" Miki laughed nervously.

"We know you two got together so just tell us. We're really angry that you kept this a secret, Miki" Ran added.

"Sorry – but I know you two don't like Ikuto or Yoru, and I thought you wouldn't approve." Miki saw now that her sisters would support her decisions no matter what – and felt like a dummy that she didn't tell them. "I'm sorry. I love you guys!" She said as she floated across and gave them a huge hug each.

"Its okay – but when did this happen?" Suu inquired.

"Well nya..." Yoru started "A few weeks ago – when Ikuto came to Amu's room with sweets. I've always liked Miki – and she showed me that she liked me to, that night nya."

Miki blushed as she said "Not just like – love" She moved back over to Yoru and kissed him.

"Awwww!" Suu and Ran cooed. Then they heard a frantic beeping noise coming from the room...


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Shouted Ikuto as Amu's heart speed increased dramatically.

"She's going to be fine – she just thinking about something which makes her heartbeat go faster" The nurse was calming Ikuto – it was really nothing to be worried about. He left the room to leave Ikuto and Amu on their own.

"I-Ikuto-koi" Amu murmured. Did she just say Ikuto-_koi_? That meant boyfriend – was she trying to tell him something? "I love that." She seemed to moan. MOAN?!?! What was Amu thinking about? That made her heart speed up, and was about Iku- oooooh! He blushed a deep ruby red. She couldn't be having a sex dream about him – could she? Little Amu – who denied feelings for him – was dreaming about Ikuto. That was definitely certain – she had said his name. If only she had said more. Should he wake her up?

"I ...muv you" Amu continued to sleep – and talk. Muv? Did she mean love? He hoped she meant love. Or could she have said move? I move you? But that made less sense than Amu saying I love you. He decided to wake her up just to see how she was (and possibly find out some more information).

He slowly shook her as he called her name. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across her face.

"IKUTO! I was just dreaming about you! Why does my head hurt?" Amu demanded.

'_Well'_ Ikuto thought _'that confirms what I know – I'll try asking some questions- but I'd better answer hers first.'_

"We both ran for the embryo and you crashed into me and hit your head on the pavement. What were you dreaming about then Amu?" For every bit of information he gave, Ikuto wanted an answer.

"You shouldn't ask such personal questions – would you like it if I asked you what you dreamed about?" She shot back at him. How rude – there was no way she would tell him about _that_ dream.

"I suppose your right. I just thought that since you said my name and some other things that you might tell me" He said – catching her attention.

"WHAT DID I SAY?" She shouted – her heartbeat sped up again and she blushed deeply.

Ikuto thought he should trick her – into telling him her dream. If she was confused then it was false – but if not then... "You said 'I love you' and 'Faster, Ikuto' and 'I love that'" At least some of them were half truthful.

She went pure red and ducked her head into her hands. Her heartbeat was jumpy. _ 'YES! I was right! THANK YOU LORD!!!_' Ikuto praised. He thought he should help her out.

"Everyone has dreams like that. Don't worry." He tried to change the subject. "Aren't you mad at me?"

Amu quickly picked her head up from her hands and stared at him in a confused way. "What do you mean? Why would I be angry at you – apart from spying on me in my sleep you pervert!?"

"Because – I knocked you unconscious. I'm the reason you are in here." Ikuto said as he stared at his shoes.

"I couldn't be angry at you! I would have done the same thing if I were stronger – it was the _embryo_. The most desired thing. I'm guessing you didn't catch it?" Amu replied

"No." He said simply. Ikuto was so glad she was okay. However – he really needed to find out whether what Amu had said in her sleep was true.

"Did you mean it?" He blurted out. He went a deep crimson colour and stared out the window.

"Mean what?" She confused yet again.

"That... thing you said. In your sleep."

Amu froze. She looked out at her charas who were all pressed against the window – trying to listen.

OUTSIDE

"Amu is about to be an idiot!" Miki shouted to the others. "She's going to tell Ikuto she doesn't love him _again!"_

"I can stop this" Ran said and she tried really hard to make Amu chara change.

All the charas slowly crept into the room to see what would happen.

"Yes." Amu whispered.

"Well done Ran!" Suu whispered.

"I – didn't do anything" Ran replied. At that point – everyone in the room was staring at Amu, with shocked expressions on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

"M-me too." Ikuto murmured and he drew closer to Amu. He couldn't take it any longer – he had to kiss her. He leaned in, staring straight into Amu's eyes. Hers mirrored his own - filled with love and want. Their lips were so close and then – the doctor entered.

Ikuto flew across to the other side of the room. The doctor looked suspiciously at the two, but then went back to the notes on her clipboard.

"Right, Ms. Hinamori – you can be discharged. Minor head injury – but since you've come-to and show no signs of concussion – you can go." She turned to Ikuto "Make sure she gets home and rests for the next few days."

"Will do."He replied as she left the room. He spun around to look at Amu "Get dressed and I'll take you home."

Amu grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. Ikuto leaned on the bed post waiting. He called over Yoru.

"Yoru" He lowered his tone slightly, "What's going on with you and Miki?"

Yoru blushed as he replied "We're kind of dating – we love each other nya" Ikuto was thrilled. His would be character is in love with one of Amu's and vice versa. This meant that they should be together!

Amu reappeared and he marvelled at her. She loved him. Not Tadase or Kukai – but _him._ He shivered at the thought. They walked out side by side, arms grazing every so often. Each time, both of them received what felt like electric shocks where they touched. They walked out of the hospital and went through the park. Ikuto suddenly felt Amu put her arm around his waist. He spun her around and pulled her closer. Her golden eyes looked up at him and he couldn't take it anymore – he bent down and kissed her. It was better than either of the kisses beforehand. She opened her mouth and invited in his tongue, and he did the same. It was a kiss that could set the Atlantic Ocean on fire. They were pressed so close – that they didn't notice that the dumpty key had entered the humpty key – and they were back to where they were earlier. They both turned to look at the scenery and smiled. They're hearts opened again – but this time it was only filled of pictures of one another. The kissed yet again – but this time, they felt their two open hearts merge together. They felt what the other felt, saw what the other saw and thought what the other thought. They both saw something bright and white out of the corner of their eyes. They turned and saw the embryo.

Amu felt Ikuto's fear and want – and finally understood why he wanted it so much.

"It's okay – go get it" She said, wanting his wish to come true. Ikuto looked torn. Where was Yoru when he needed him?

BACK IN JAPAN

The charas knew what had happened to Amu and Ikuto this time – so they weren't that worried. Ran and Suu decided to pay a visit to Kiseki and tell him what had happened and give Yoru and Miki some alone time.

"Okay – bye!" Miki and Yoru shouted "WAIT! Don't tell Eru or Iru otherwise Utah will kill Amu!!!" Miki added.

"Bye! We won't!" Suu and Ran called.

"Alone at last nya – want to go back to your egg or mine?" Yoru said seductively.

"Mine – it's closer!" Miki was so excited to be alone with Yoru – the sped back to Amu's house and both got into Miki's egg.

Elsewhere – Ran and Suu were giving a detailed summary of the day's events to their friends. After they had finished – Kiseki floated off to find Tadase – he needed to know what had happened.

"TADASE!!" He shouted when he saw him lying on his bed. "Amu and Ikuto said that they loved each other! They put the humpty lock and dumpty key together and they are now in a different world!"

Tadase felt like his heart had been ripped open. He loved Amu too – he almost admitted it to her but he became scared and said that he liked only one part of her. How he wished he had said it at the time. Ikuto didn't really love Amu – he was using her to make Tadase jealous.

"Where were they last" He growled. Kiseki was shocked – he had never heard Tadase so angry.

"I-In the park" He replied. Tadase ran out the door. He had to stop this before Amu got hurt. He had to.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ikuto – get the embryo" Amu said again. He was hiding his emotions from her – she couldn't see why he didn't grab it.

"No." He said. He showed her what he was thinking. She felt how scared he was when she was unconscious and in hospital, and the pain he felt knowing he caused that. She also saw that the only reason he wanted it now was so that Amu would always be safe – that was what he was going to wish for. It had changed in a matter of seconds.

"Oh Ikuto" She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. The embryo was ignored as they continued to kiss. Suddenly – the embryo flew between the two – pushing them back. The Humpty lock and Dumpty key pulled closer to it and then everything went white. The Lock, Key and Embryo all connected – causing what seemed like a strobe light to flash all over the fantasy land. The Embryo shook – and out hatched a Guardian Chara which was the perfect mixture of Amu and Ikuto.

"My name's Amuto" He said "I'm the embryo chara. I can grant wishes and character transform with either of you." Amu and Ikuto's faces were still blank with shock, so he explained his presence. "I exist because you had the Humpty key and Dumpty lock. Those two mixed with a lot of love and the embryo made me! I am both equally Amu's as Ikuto's and vice versa. I can only obey your commands. I am both of your love feelings; I can love anyone or anything unconditionally."

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other and then stared at Amuto. They loved him as they loved their own charas. The fantasy world disappeared yet again and there stood Tadase.

"Ikuto – move away from Amu NOW! HOLY CROWN" Tadase yelled.

"No!" Amu and Amuto screamed. "Amuto – I wish Ikuto could never be harmed by Tadase!" Amuto clapped his hands and another white light appeared – this time covering Ikuto. The holy crown bounced off and hit a tree. It started to collapse, right above Amu.

Ikuto ran and covered Amu and Amuto – and said to Amuto "I wish Amu and you were protected!" Amuto clapped his hands again and a white light appeared around all of them.

Tadase looked on and tried to take in what just happened. He couldn't understand it, who was this new chara.

Suu, Ran and Kiseki caught up with Tadase. They saw Ikuto uncovering Amu and a new chara.

"Who's that?" Ran floated over to see whose chara it was. Suu was just staring at him. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Amuto looked up from his creators and saw a gorgeous blonde staring at him. He slowly floated over to her.

"Hi." He said. "I'm Amuto"

"Hi. My name's Suu" She replied.

"Wah! Amu! Is Amuto your chara or Ikuto's?" Ran asked, confused.

"He's both of ours. He's the embryo chara and has all the love that Amu and I have" Ikuto answered. "By the way – do you know where Miki and Yoru are? We need to tell them about Amuto too."

"The last we saw of them, they were flying to our house." Said Ran.

"Okay, let's go introduce them to their new half brother!" Amu said – and they all ran off.

Tadase just stood there. He finally moved to pick up his phone. He called Rima and Yaya. "We have a problem."

AMU'S HOUSE

"Miki! Yoru!" Amu called "We have someone we want you to meet!"

They went to her room and saw Miki's egg rattling. Ran, Suu and Amuto covered their eyes while Ikuto walked over and knocked on the egg. "You guys – stop for a minute"

There was more rustling and then Miki and Yoru appeared, fully dressed.

"Who's that?" They said together.

"This is your new brother – he's called Amuto, he's half mine and half Ikuto's" Amu said. "He's the embryo."

Miki and Yoru looked shocked – but floated closer to him, to get a better look.

"You look just like Ikuto" said Yoru at the same time Miki said "You look just like Amu."

"It's very nice to meet everyone." Amuto said. "My only query about this situation is – where am I going to stay - With Ikuto or Amu?"

"Us too – we want to stay together nya." Yoru said.

"Well – Ikuto ..." Amu was going to suggest that they wish that Ikuto could live in her house – but then thought that that was pushing it a lot since they only got together a few hours ago.

"I would love to!" Ikuto exclaimed.

"EHHH?" Everyone said but Ikuto.


	7. Chapter 7

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Amu asked – almost shouting.

"Remember – we hear what each other are thinking" Ikuto winked.

"WHAT DID SHE ASK?" All the charas screamed – this anticipation was too intense!

"She asked if I could move in here" Ikuto said – delightedly.

Amu was suddenly scared. She was only 14 and she was already in love and her ... boyfriend? Was going to move in with her! Ikuto felt her fear – and looked deep into her eyes.

"I understand. Don't worry – we'll work something else out" Ikuto looked at the floor so that Amu couldn't see that he was upset – but she could feel it.

"NO! I want you to – it's just that it's really sudden. I love you more than my fears though, Ikuto. My only other problem is my parents. I really don't think they'd let you sleep in my room." Amu said. Then an idea sprung into her mind, but Ikuto was one step ahead of her.

"Amuto – could we wish that Amu's parents let me live here?" Ikuto hoped.

"Of course!" Amuto exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Amu's parents then ran in and hugged Ikuto.

"We love you so much – would you stay here? We could work it out with your parents!" Her parents said excitedly. Ikuto raised an eyebrow to Amuto – this was overdoing it a bit.

"Sure!" Ikuto said

"I'm afraid the only place you could sleep would be the couch downstairs, either that or Amu or Ami's room." Amu's parent's asked.

"Could I go into Amu's room – I have ... a back condition that means I can't sleep on couches... or sleep in rooms with babies." He's lies where so obvious it was almost funny!

"Sure you can! I'll just ring up your parents to bring over your stuff!"

Ikuto was suddenly anxious – Amu felt it. "No, no. It's fine – I'll do it myself. I'll be back in about half an hour. Bye!" With that Ikuto rushed out the door. Amu's parents sighed and went downstairs.

"What was that about?" Amu turned to Yoru, "Why was Ikuto nervous about his parents?"

"His mother is a drunk, he's embarrassed about it. His father died when Ikuto was about 4; around the time I was born nya. He wanted to be a stray cat to escape Utah and his mother crying. Then his mother remarried to a person high up in Easter nya. When he found out that Utah and Ikuto had Guardian Charas – he was sent to work there. He hates both of his parents, and probably doesn't want you to meet them in case you have second thoughts nya." Yoru was out of breath after is long explanation.

Everyone stared at him – that was the most anyone had heard him say, apart from Miki.

"Ikuto must know that I would never have second thoughts!" Amu was hurt that Ikuto didn't know that she loved him more than anything. She would prove it to him. "Yoru – where do you live?"

Yoru hesitated, but gave her directions.

"Amuto – want to try a character transformation?" Amu asked – she was going to change with one of her characters, she thought he might like a try. Amuto was so excited – all he could do was nod.

"My heart, unlock!" Amu said. There was a white light and Amu's room turned pure white as she character transformed. "Character Transformation – Amulet Love" She was dressed in a long white dress with pink and blue hearts covering it.

"Wow" Yoru, Miki, Ran and Suu all said.

Amu thought _'How do I get there quickly?'_

_*Say 'Love Wave'*_ Amuto's voice said.

"Love Wave" Amu commanded. A white wave picked up Amu and covered her completely. She thought of Yoru's directions.

_*No, no! Think of Ikuto and it will take you to where he is!*_ Amuto voice said again.

Amu thought of his face, his eyes filled with love then fear, then want. She went into deep thought until Amuto's voice snapped her back to reality. _*We're heeeeere!*_ He said.

She saw Ikuto in the window, shouting at someone. She ran to the door and rang the bell repeatedly. The door swung open – and there stood Ikuto's mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Ikuto's mother looked a lot like Utah. She had long, blonde hair which was tied back into a straight pony tail. Her eyes were tired and had dark rings circling them. You could smell the whisky on her breath from the minute she spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, grabbing Amu and pulling her through the door.

"I-I'm Hinamori Amu" She stammered.

"What are you doing here? What do you _want_?" His mother said in an accusing tone.

"I came here to see Ikuto"

"Who?" Ikuto's mother looked at Amu's shocked face.

"W-what?" Amu said. "I said Ikuto. Your son – Ikuto?"

"Oh yea him. He's upstairs with his dad. Second door to the..." Ikuto's mother collapsed on the couch.

Amu and Amuto headed up the stairs. They went on the door to the second left. It was Utah's room. There were pictures of Ikuto placed around the room. She picked up one. It was Utah and Ikuto when they were younger, curled up in a ball, asleep on the floor. She also saw a photo of herself on the back of the door – it was covered in little holes. She looked around and saw some darts on the bed opposite. Amu was appalled that Utah hated her so much. She couldn't bear look at Utah's room anymore – so she went out, and went 2 doors down to the right. Sitting on the bed was Ikuto, looking amazing. Suddenly, a hand came and slapped him across the face.

"IKUTO!" Amu shouted as she ran into his room and pulled his hurt face into her hands.

Ikuto's eyes became wide as he said "Amu – leave, NOW!" Amu saw the face in Ikuto's mind, and turned around to face it. There – standing above them, was Ikuto's step-father. His eyes were pure black.

"Who the HELL are you?" He boomed as he drew his hand up to hit her.

Amu flinched as she closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to come. She heard a slap and saw Ikuto lying on the floor.

"Don't ... you _ever..._ harm Amu" Ikuto breathed. He pushed himself up and grabbed his father's shoulders – pushing him against the wall. Amu heard what he was mentally telling her, and started packing up his belongings into a suitcase that was under his bed.

"I'm leaving. Leaving Easter, your house, your family, your _life_." Ikuto yelled viciously. "I will be a legal adult in a few weeks – and free of you forever. You can't stop me."

His step-father's face turned almost purple – as if he was about to burst. Suddenly – he face turned back to the pale white colour it was before.

"You can't do that, you idiot." He sneered. "I've provided for you for the past 12 years of your life. You _owe _me. Also – you leave Easter – you are the enemy. We will find you and make your life miserable. Kill your little girlfriend for starters." He nodded to Amu, and she shuddered violently.

Ikuto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe the sick, twisted man in front of him who was his step-father.

Amu whispered to Amuto "I wish that Ikuto's father had a fresh start with Ikuto"

Amuto was about to clap his hands when Ikuto said "Don't Amuto – he doesn't deserve that."

"Y-You were going to make a wish? It couldn't be, could it?" Ikuto's step-father's face lit up and launched at Amuto. "You're the embryo!"

Amu jumped in front of Amuto, and Ikuto jumped in front of her. "Amuto – I wish my step-father disappeared." Amuto was shocked, but obeyed obediently. He clapped his hands – and Ikuto's father vanished. Amu's face was blank as she looked up at Ikuto. His lip was bleeding so she grabbed a shirt off the floor and slowly wiped it way.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto asked.

"You were just assaulted by your father and you're asking _me _if_ I'm _okay?" Amu was amazed by his selflessness.

"Come on – let's go to your house." Ikuto said, picking up his suitcase.

"No – let's go back to _our_ house!" Amu exclaimed. Ikuto's face lit up at the sound of that, and he wrapped his arm around Amu.

"Of course" He said. She pulled herself closer and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Amu, Ikuto and Amuto headed up the stairs to Amu's bedroom. Amu thought Ikuto should rest after the encounter with his father. Amuto rushed ahead into the opened door and gasped. There – standing in the doorway – were Rima, Yaya and Tadase.

"You're the guy who tried to squish my masters – aren't you?" Amuto stated – directing this to Tadasme.

"I only meant to hurt Ikuto" Tadase answered "So about almost hurting you Amu" He looked down at his shoes.

"Anyway – Amu" Rima spoke "Tadase tells us you captured the embryo?"

"Yes, that's right. Amuto – please could you come over here." Amu pulled Amuto closer to herself and Ikuto "This is him. He's our embryo chara." Amuto winked at the three guardians.

"Huh?" Yaya said.

"Well..." Ikuto explained everything – how Amu and him are in love, how Amuto was born from that love, how he can only grant their wishes, how he's both of theirs ext.

"So – Amuto can grant our wishes as long as you approve them?" Rima inquired.

"Yep!" Amu and Ikuto said together.

"Fascinating" Rima commented.

"So – Amu, could we make our wishes?" Yaya asked.

"Sure! If you don't want anyone else to know – just whisper them to me." She replied.

Rima was first. She whispered her wish to Amu – even though Amu already knew. It was that her parents would go back to the way they were. She then murmured this to Amuto – and he clapped his hands. Rima was almost crying – she was so happy.

"Go home and see if it worked!!" Amu exclaimed, winking at her. Rima almost broke the hinge off the door and ran to her house.

"Yaya next! Yaya wants her parents to pay more attention to her." She smiled shyly.

"Amuto..." He clapped his hands and Yaya ran home too.

Then it was only Tadase, Ikuto and Amu left in the room.

"Tadase – do you have a wish?" Amu asked sweetly.

"I wish that I had a second chance with you" He whispered so softly that Amu couldn't hear – but Ikuto did. He growled so ferociously that Amu found herself restraining him. She heard what Tadase said because Ikuto was shouting it over and over in his head.

"Sorry – I can't allow that – I love Ikuto now. You knew I liked you before but you said that you love someone else, then one of my chara changes. I'm sorry – you'll have to wish for something else" Amu said softly, breaking it to him easily that she didn't love him anymore.

Tadase sighed. "Then I wish my dog, Betty, was alive again. She's the closest to love I've ever had."

Amu said that that was fine as a wish, and Amuto clapped his hands.

"She'll be at your home waiting for you." Tadase smiled – if he couldn't have Amu, at least he had his dog back.

"Bye Amu" He said. He nodded at Ikuto. "Come on Kiseki" They left too. It was only Amu and Ikuto (and the charas) left.

"I think we need to sort out some sleeping arrangements – don't you?" Ikuto suggested.

"Okay. Well – we have that dolls house that Ami got for the charas, so Miki and Yoru could have one room. But – there's only two other rooms. Do any of you mind doubling up?" Amu asked

"We wouldn't!" Amuto and Suu said together – and all the charas flew into the house.

"Now – what shall we do with you?" Amu said – raising an eyebrow, but Ikuto had already crashed on the bed. She pulled the covers over him and got into bed too. He subconsciously placed his arm around her – and they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

They woke up the next morning and remembered that it was a school day.

"Eugh!" Sighed Ikuto as he slowly got up from his bed. "I'd better go – school starts in 20 minutes." He went to the bathroom to change into his uniform, when he returned he found that Amu was dressed too.

"The charas are still sleeping – should we wake them?" Amu asked.

"No – let them sleep in – it's was a pretty eventful day yesterday." _'How so much can change in a day' _he thought.

"I know!" Amu exclaimed. "By the way – I wonder if there is a proximity limit on hearing each other's thoughts."

"I think it's only a few meters. At my house – you couldn't hear what I was thinking even though I was only across the hall."

"I guess. Oh hi, Amuto!" Amu greeted the only awake chara.

"Hi!" Amuto replied. "Where are you going?"

"We have to go to school – and I'm almost late. Bye you two." Ikuto said as he gave Amu a quick peck on the lips. He quickly walked out of the room.

"Can I go with you today, Amu? I've never been to a school before!" Amuto hoped she would say yes.

"Of course! Get into your egg and I'll carry you to school." She was slightly protective of him still – as he seemed so fragile. Amuto climbed into his egg and Amu left a note for the other charas.

_Yoru, Suu, Ran and Miki,_

_Gone to school with Amuto. Ikuto's at his school. Be back at around 3-ish._

_Love, Amu._

She left the house and got as far as the driveway before a group of people dressed in black approached her.

"You have the embryo?" One of them said – grabbing the white egg from her bag.

"NO!" She screamed, trying to grab it back. The man threw Amuto to another one, and Amu tried to grab it off him, but failed. There were four of them – and they continued to through the egg around and Amu kept trying to lunge for it, but kept failing. Suddenly – one of the men dropped it. She heard a ripping sound and the egg cracked. She snatched Amuto off the ground and ran for it. The men were really fast and were catching up with her. She really wished Ikuto was there.

"Amuto – can you hear me? Please could you freeze time for everyone except me and Ikuto?"She needed to find him to help Amuto. She heard a small clap from inside the egg. She turned around and saw that time wasn't frozen – but they were moving incredibly slowly. She sprinted away to the high school to find Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" She called – and saw that everyone was starting to return to normal pace. She was scared that the men could catch them. Also, if the effect was wearing off then that meant that Amuto was getting worse. She cradled him in her hands and continued to shout Ikuto's name.

"Amu?" Ikuto was running towards her. Amu was never so happy to see before. He was in close proximity so he could hear her thoughts. She ran through all of what just happened. Ikuto gasped.

"Amu, come here." He kissed her, and people started to slow down again. "What?"

"Of course! Amuto is our love, and if we show our love, his energy would grow!" Amu exclaimed. "We should take him home quickly – Suu could look after him and fix his egg with Remake Honey."

They rushed home and all the charas gasped at the sight Amuto. His egg was slightly open and you could see his puce face, which was all sweaty.

"Suu, character transformation!"Suu obeyed – she was so worried about Amuto. _*Character Transformation – Amulet Clover*_

"Remake Honey!" The sticky substance covered the room and Amuto's egg, and the crack disappeared. Amuto climbed out, but he was still really weak.

Suu flew quickly out of Amu's body and straight to him. She held his head in her lap.

Ikuto remembered what Amu had said earlier and kissed her. Their mouths opened and their tongues danced. Amu's hands traced Ikuto's chest and Ikuto's hands trailed along her back. They both collapsed onto the bed – not breaking the kiss. Outside – people froze totally.

"Amuto's much better now you guys! You can stop now!" Ran exclaimed.

"I don't think they can!" Amuto said, pleased that this was happening. "Should we go out and give them some privacy?" The charas nodded as they headed out the door to go downstairs and watch TV.

"Suu wait!" Ikuto broke off the kiss as he spoke. "Make sure Amuto doesn't go outside until we are there – okay? Take care of him." Suu nodded and headed out the door.

"Where were we?" Amu said, unbuttoning Ikuto's uniform.


	11. Chapter 11

"Amu, wait." Ikuto exclaimed. This was too sudden – they had only been dating for a day and already they were about to have sex. She was 14 for god's sake! Didn't this all start out to make Amuto's strength increase?

"Yes, I suppose your right. It's just that I love you so much, I just wanted to... well, show it." She blushed and looked away.

Ikuto grasped her face in his hands "You don't need to show me, I can feel how much you do – and I'm sure you can feel the same for me." He was right; but she could also feel his desire and lust. Why did he stop this if he felt like that?

"Because you're still pretty young, you're not really thinking straight. If you still feel like this in a year or two, let's think about it – okay?" Ikuto reasoned.

Amu didn't want to wait another 2 years! "How about a few days?"

"A year?" Ikuto wanted more time for her to realize what she really wanted. He still couldn't believe that she wanted him.

"A week?" She knew why he wanted to wait but found it ludicrous. She couldn't believe he felt that way.

"Half a year?"

"Two weeks and that's my final offer!" She could wait two weeks longer, and convince him that she would never stop loving him.

Ikuto wavered "Fine." He knew that she wanted this _now _but she might not then.

"What are you talking about? I will always love you. I'm still surprised you love me, I don't understand why you are so hesitant about the whole thing."

"I... I... I don't want to – You're too -" Ikuto sighed. He couldn't explain. He tried again.

"You're 14. It's illegal for starters. Do you really want to lose your virginity at 14? You're really fragile, I could hurt you. You might change your mind and not love me anymore, making you regret sleeping with me. You're childhood would be cut short. You might get pregnant. I think that regret is one of the worst things – I'd hate for me to cause you that." He spoke quite quickly. If it hadn't been for the mind reading – Amu wouldn't have heard most of what he had said.

Amu stared at him, shocked at what was going through his brain. She moved closer to him.

"It may be illegal but who would ever find out? I do want to have sex at 14, it doesn't matter what age you do it because it's going to happen sometime, isn't it? I'm not that fragile, I managed to survive crashing into you. I will **always** love you, no matter what and I would never regret a thing that has anything to do with you. My childhood ended a while ago, about the time X eggs starting showing up and I had responsibilities for my charas. I won't get pregnant – we'd use condoms, duh! And that's really sweet of you to care, but I **won't** regret ANYTHING!" Amu responded to all of Ikuto's thoughts.

He sighed. "Normally – the situation would be reversed – I should be trying to talk you into having sex with me – not the other way around!"

"Well... there's always another way" Amu said seductively. She sat across his chest and kissed him fervently. He moaned and flipped them around so that she was now under him. She ran her hands up his legs and started to undo his jean buttons. Ikuto jumped back.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed. He was really annoyed that he couldn't control himself. "2 weeks. Try not to attack me until then. Please! I don't think I could take it!"

"I'll try..." Amu said.

"Eugh! Why is my girlfriend so stubborn!?!"

"G-girlfriend?" Amu stammered. She had never been anyone's girlfriend before. Her eyes brightened at the word. "Come on – let's go check on the charas!"

They headed downstairs, Amu wrapped her arm around Ikuto and he kissed the top of her head.

"Having fun you guys?" Ikuto called as they approached the charas, who were sitting on the couch. "Are you okay, Amuto?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Suu!" He gazed into her eyes, and she blushed.

'_Oh no – another couple!_' thought Amu.

'_Well – at least their all happy!'_ Ikuto responded. _'Besides, this means that 2 of your three charas have fallen in love with mine. (Well – half mine!)'_

'_See, we should be together, starting now!_' Amu kissed him and pushed him onto the couch and climbed on top of him again. He tried to push her off but didn't want to hurt her.

'I'll get mad!' He jokingly yelled.

'Good. You're sexy when you get angry!' She gave a devious smile.

"When did you turn into a pervert Amu?" He asked out loud.

"Since I met you!" Suddenly, something occurred to Amu. "SCHOOL! We have school! We've missed the whole day now!"

"Wait – didn't Amuto freeze time? So it's still 9 o'clock!" Ikuto exclaimed.

"Right! But where is Amuto going to go when we go to school? He can't go back outside with people like _that_ out there."Amu shivered from the thought of those men chasing her and Amuto.

"Should we ask Amuto to make everyone forget about the embryo? It's the only way he could be safe."

"Okay – Amuto, could you please make everyone but me, Ikuto, Yoru, Miki, Suu, Ran and yourself forget about that there is an embryo that grants wishes?" Amuto slowly nodded and clapped his hands.

"Everyone's forgotten." Amuto said. "Can I go to your school now?"

"Sure you can Amuto. Suu and you and Ran can come with me, and Yoru and Miki can go with Ikuto for today. Okay?"

"Great!" All the charas shouted. "Let's go!"

They all rushed out the door to see Utah with Iru and Eru, very red in the face.

'_Uh-oh'_ Amu and Ikuto both thought.


	12. Chapter 12

"She was still frozen – she must have been making her way over here when Amuto stopped time" Ikuto said.

"She looks really mad. She hates me enough already! Did you know she throws darts at my picture?" Amu stated, glaring at Utah.

"Yes, it was my picture but then she stole it and I couldn't get it back." Ikuto looked at his shoes, embarrassed that he had a picture of Amu.

"What should we say to her? Should we pretend that we're not dating?" Amu thought that was the best (and safest) idea.

"Why should we hide anything? She's my sister – she has no right to be jealous. You know in the park when you were with Kuukai and she kissed me?" Amu nodded, how disgusting she thought kissing was back then. She laughed at the thought. "I almost hit her. She needs to come to her senses and love someone who isn't related to her." Ikuto was making sense – but Amu was still scared.

"Amuto – could you please un-freeze time?" Ikuto asked.

Amuto clapped his hands and Ikuto full on made out with Amu, right in front of the furious Utah.

"IKUTO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Utah screamed.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend – got a problem?" Amu smiled at the word 'girlfriend' but it quickly vanished when Utah pulled Ikuto away from her.

"B-but Ikuto-koi! _I _love you. I'm much better than this..._child._" She spoke with so much venom, Amu flinched.

"You are my sister – this is just really weird. Love someone who will love you back – who isn't related. By the way – to you, my name is Ikuto. Not 'Ikuto-koi'." He spoke kindly – even though his words must've hurt Utah more than anyone could imagine.

Utah shed more and more tears as she ran off back to her house.

"That was easier than I thought" Ikuto exclaimed. "Come on – we're going to be late for school."

They walked hand in hand to the end of the street – Amu, Suu, Ran and Amuto heading off in one direction, and Ikuto, Miki and Yoru going the other. Amu held onto his hand until he pulled her closer and kissed her energetically. They parted and walked off – both of their lips still tingling.

AMU

"So you two then?"Amu asked Suu and Amuto.

"Great isn't it! But now I'm the only person who hasn't got anyone." Ran sighed as she thought how lonely it was last night – Yoru and Miki together, Suu and Amuto, Ikuto and Amu and then – her.

"Aw Ran! Maybe you could go out with Kiseki, or Daichi?" Amu felt sorry for Ran – she didn't know what it felt like to be in love.

"Hmm maybe..." Ran trailed off.

IKUTO

"You're really worried about Amu aren't you nya?" Yoru said.

"Yes. Is it just me or has she been in a lot more danger since she got together with me. I mean – it's only been a few days and she's already been in hospital, nearly flattened by a tree, almost hit by my step-father and chased by men, who probably would have killed her." Ikuto said – running thought the past two days in his head.

"But they didn't kill her, she wasn't hit your step-father, she wasn't squashed and she came out of hospital perfectly fine. She loves you more than anything – nothing will happen to her." Miki calmed his nerves slightly – but he was still worried.

"I just wish that she would stay safe until we met after school." He sighed as he approached the High School. "Today's going to be a long day."


	13. Chapter 13

The day went by so slowly for Amu and Ikuto. They couldn't stop thinking about each other- and worrying. Finally, the last bell rang. Ikuto rushed out of the school gates to meet Amu when she got out of class, and Amu was going to do the same – until she was stopped by Tadase.

"AMU! You'll never guess what – my dog is alive again!" Tadase's smile was almost blinding.

"Wow. Now if you'll excuse me!" Amu tried to dodge around Tadase.

"Wait – I'm telling you my _dead dog_ has come back to life and you just brush it off? What could be so im-" Tadase was cut off as someone else spoke.

"Need anything – kiddie king?" Ikuto face was stern.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He shouted – and then realized that everyone was looking at them.

"I'm glad about your dog, Tadase. I'll see you tomorrow." Amu sidestepped round Tadase and Ikuto pulled her closer to him.

"Come on – let's go home." She sighed, hugging him as they walked.

They got home and went to their bedroom. The charas immediately turned on the television and sat right in front of it.

"Don't sit too close to it you guys – you'll get square eyes!" Ikuto laughed.

"I'm just going to go change out of my uniform. Miki, can you help me with something?" She and Miki disappeared into the bathroom. Ikuto knew she was up to something, so he tried to read her mind, however she had put a mental block up so that he couldn't hear anything.

He gave up trying to listen and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought about how amazing these last few days were, and how much he loved Amu. He daydreamed about her for a while until he heard Amu say something.

"Do you like it?" She said. She was wearing a black Lycra outfit that emphasised her curves, with a detachable tail and cat ears.

At first Ikuto just stared, his mouth hanging open. She looked the sexiest he had ever seen her.

"I'm guessing it looks good?" She giggled as she pounced on him. She kissed him lightly, and then nibbled on his lip. "Now we're both cats!" She laughed.

He couldn't stand it. He picked her off the bed and returned her soft kiss with an intense one. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her tail falling off as he laid her back down onto the bed. She took off his blazer and threw it into a corner, and started to unbutton his shirt. She was surprised when she managed to get it off him, and he started to unzip her outfit. He grabbed the cat ears with his teeth and flung them into the same corner where his blazer and shirt were. Amu shook her outfit off her and threw it somewhere in the room. She unfastened his trousers which he kicked off. They were in their underwear and breathing heavily. Amu noticed that all the charas were gone – probably downstairs again. Amu kissed his neck, moving slowly up, kissing his lips with such enthusiasm that Ikuto moaned her name. He returned the kiss as fervently as she had to him.

"Amu- no wait." Ikuto murmured. He pushed himself away (which was very hard to do) and stood on the other side of the room. She was still sprawled across the bed in her bra and boxer shorts.

"What is the difference of a week?" She asked as she sat up, her legs spread as far apart as they would go – acting as an invitation.

"A lot. A lot can happen in a week, look what just happened in a few days!" Ikuto sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. Amu couldn't hear what he was thinking anymore, so she moved closer. She realized he had done what she had – put a mental block up.

"Why are you shutting me out?" Amu asked, hurt that he was keeping things from her.

"I'm trying to control myself, hold on for a moment."

"You know Ikuto, as much as I love you – I sometimes wish you would take more risks. So what if we have sex tonight, seven nights later isn't going to make a difference at all!"

Ikuto didn't say anything – he was thankful he still had the mental block covering his thoughts so she couldn't see how she had hurt him.

"How about three days?" Amu tried to reason.

"Three days?" Ikuto thought this over. If (in two days) Amu had fallen in love with him, then maybe it would take another two before she stopped and did something she regretted. Also he really wanted her – so three days would be easier for everyone. "Okay – on Sunday?"

"On Sunday." She agreed. "Shall we go to bed?"

Ikuto raised his eyebrow. "Nothing sexual..." She added.

She climbed into bed, shortly followed by Ikuto. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed him. He returned her kiss and turned her around so that she was facing away from him. She fell asleep quickly, but Ikuto couldn't. He kept thinking what Amu had said.

*I wish you would take more risks._*_

_I wish I could take more risks and make Amu happy. _Ikuto thought. He gazed at Amu as she slept, watching her chest rise and fall. Ikuto eventually fell asleep.

He woke up to the sound of Amu screaming.

"What's wrong Amu, have you been hurt? Are you okay? What happened?"

Amu pointed to the bed, and there, right in the middle of the bed, was an egg.


	14. Chapter 14

The egg was covered in a fire design, and it was rattling.

"Ah!" Ikuto exclaimed "Is it yours or mine?"

"I don't know – but it doesn't look like mine – my designs have a playing card theme."

Ikuto gasped. He remembered last night -*_I wish I could take more risks and make Amu happy* _He had thought.

"Why did you want to take more risks?" Amu asked. Ikuto also recalled when Amu had said _'I wish you would take more risks'_

"Ikuto – I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" Amu was shocked that seven little words would have such an impact.

Ikuto sighed. "I don't really want to go to school today – it's almost the weekend. Should we wish for your parents to give us the day off?"

"Okay – but we should wait till Amuto is up."

They stared at the rattling egg for another few minutes.

"I think we're a bit in over our head here!" Amu joked. "Six charas! Not to mention if Dia decides to come out again!"

"Want to take a peek at them while their sleeping?" Ikuto laughed.

They slowly opened up the house, making sure that there was no noise. In the room on the left, there was Miki and Yoru's room, both sleeping as Amu and Ikuto had done the night before. The two of their eggs were ignored in the corner while they slept in the bed. The room was light and dark blue striped, with cats and paintbrushes as a border.

In the room next to that was Ran's. She was in bed but had half her egg covering her. Her room was decorated very nicely – pink hearts everywhere. Amu and Ikuto felt really sorry for Ran – she was seemed lonely. Maybe the new chara would be her friend.

The last room was Suu and Amuto's. There were two beds there but one was ignored. They were both curled up on Suu's green bed. The whole room was green, apart from Amuto's bed. The two of them looked really sweet together.

Ikuto and Amu sighed. Amu rested her head on Ikuto's shoulder. "They're like our little children, aren't they!?" They both laughed softly as they shut the house.

"Want to go back to bed?" Ikuto asked.

"You betcha!"

They placed the new chara in Amu's egg carrying box and snuggled up in bed.

LATER

"You guys! It's time for school!" Mrs. Hinamori shook each of them.

"Eh?" Amu said.

"I don't think we're very well, Mrs. Hinamori. We really wanted to go to school – but..."

"Think nothing of it! We were going to go away to visit your cousin – Shuu and his wife, Eriko because we haven't seen them since the wedding – but if you're both sick then we won't."

"No mama, it's fine! I'll look after Ikuto and Ikuto will look after me so we're all covered!" Amu really wanted them to go so she and Ikuto could have some alone time. "How long are you going for?"

"We'll be back on Sunday morning!" Mrs. Hinamori exclaimed. "I'll write down all the emergency numbers and buy some food this evening – we're leaving at 4 o'clock – as soon as papa gets home from work. Okay?"

"Okay." Amu coughed pathetically.

"I'm going to work, but we'll say goodbye before we leave. See you later you too!"

The front door slammed and Ikuto and Amu jumped out of bed. They went over to check the egg box, but it was empty.

Panicking – they opened the chara's house.

"What do you think you're doing?" Amu yelled.

Everyone hushed her and stared at the egg that was about to hatch. It lifted up into the air and shook violently. Suddenly – a chara burst out.

"I'm Risqué. Nice to meet you all!"Risqué had long strawberry-blonde hair that went past her waist. She had red ears and a red tail and wore an orange jumper with yellow pants.

"Y- you're a _girl?_" Ikuto was really confused. "My would-be self is a girl?"


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm not entirely sure about that, actually." Risqué answered.

"Maybe it's just random - Amuto is a boy and he's half mine." Amu chipped in.

"I guess. You're cute though, aren't you?!" Ikuto exclaimed as he picked her up.

"Not as cute as me nya!" Yoru felt abandoned – flying into Ikuto's hand too.

"You're both as cute as each. You're exactly the same except that you're both different colours and different genders." Amu ended the argument before it began.

Miki glared at Risqué, afraid she might try to take Yoru from her.

"Miki- be nice!" Ran hissed.

Ran flew into Ikuto's hand too, pushing Yoru away.

"Hi!" She said energetically "I'm Ran and you're going to have to share your room with me! Come on, I'll show it to you!" Ran pulled her into the doll's house, followed by all the other charas.

"We'll leave you lot to sort her out. Risqué – if you have any questions, feel free to ask us at any time!" Amu called. She heard a muffled 'Mm hm!" from inside.

"What should we do now? We have the day off and home alone until 4." Amu winked at him and threw him onto the bed.

"Amu! Hold on, I want to ask Risqué if she'll character transform with me – to see what I'd turn into." He opened the doll house door and asked if he could see Risqué for a minute.

"Want to try a character change?"

"Absolutely!" She flew closer to Ikuto while he said _*my own heart – UNLOCK!*_

A red flame covered them while Ikuto grew orange ears and a crimson tail. *Character Transformation – Red Minx*

"Eh? That's a rip-off of my Black Lynx nya!" Yoru complained.

Ikuto slowly stood up. He was wearing a tight red t-shirt and orange pants that had a fire design going up them.

"Wow." Amu murmured under her breath. _'He looks amazing'_ she thought.

"Why, thank you!" Ikuto grabbed her arm, pulled her in and kiss her ferociously. "Risqué!"

_*Take a risk Ikuto!*_ He heard mentally from Risqué. _*Did you know you can create fire? How cool is that! Just say 'Fire Ball!'*_

"Amu, you might want to stand back." He pushed her to the other side of the room while he stood outside on the balcony. "Fire Ball!"

A huge fire appeared in his hands. Amu gasped as she ran to the bathroom to grab some water. She grabbed a glass from the sink, filled it with water and ran back to Ikuto.

"Amu – it's fine, this is supposed to happen!" He exclaimed, as he juggled a few balls of fire between his hands. He made each one of them vanish as he walked back in doors. Risqué left his body.

"Wow! That was amazing! I'm going to go tell the others!" She said as flew back into the miniature house.

"That was incredible!" Ikuto sat down on the bed. "There was so much power!"

"Scary for the rest of though!" She said as she drank the water that she had gotten.

"Ha ha, I'm sorry." He laughed.

"Why don't you try doing a chara change? That's probably less dangerous!"

"I'll try." Ikuto thought of all the times he had played it safe, said no when he should've risked it, and then Amu saying how she wished that he took more risks, and then there was a ping, as he chara changed. He grew the red ears and red tail again and pounced on Amu.


	16. Chapter 16

They both thumped onto the bed while Ikuto literally ripped Amu pyjama shirt off. He raised an eyebrow.

"You sleep in a bra?" He asked inquisitively.

"Well – it makes them look nicer." Blushed Amu. She distracted him by kissing his neck while she pulled his top over his head. She slipped his trousers down too – and he did the same.

She flipped them round so now she was on top. She leaned down and nibbled his red ears – knowing they were his weakness. He moaned (and she thought she heard him meow) and reached up to take off Amu's bra. She became slightly embarrassed, and he felt it. His ears started to fade; she knew that Risqué's chara change was ending because Ikuto was remembering all the bad things that were to come out of sex – so she almost shredded her bra trying to get out of it so fast. His mouth dropped and the red cat ears were clearly visible on his head. She kissed his open mouth, which he then returned with double the lust, tossing them over again. She pulled down his boxers as he pulled down her underwear. Ikuto kissed all around her face and chest as she did the same to him. They kissed for longer until Amu switched them round. She sat on his hips and slowly lifted herself up.

"Are you sure?" Ikuto asked. His cat ears were now gone, but he thought it was too late to turn back now.

"By all means!" She laughed. She pushed herself on top of him and they both gasped.

"A-are you okay?" Ikuto stuttered.

"Of course." She breathed.

She thrust herself up and down again, and again, but increasing her speed. Ikuto switched them around so she was underneath him. He pushed into her, feeling something like a coil spiralling in his stomach, getting wound rigid, and he knew Amu felt it too. He continued, both of them moaning and whimpering each other's name every so often. Suddenly, the coil for both of them felt like it was about to spring. She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist as he kept going, pushing her up against the bed. He groaned and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. She clung onto her back as he did to her. The coil wound as tight was it would, eventually them both climaxed. Amu let out a small scream and Ikuto gripped the headboard of the bed, moaning loudly. **(A/N: Just so you know – I didn't really want to have a lemon but I thought it would be more interesting I suppose, that's why it's short – I don't want Amu/Ikuto all to be about sex, y'know xD)**

They both collapsed sideways, breathing in sync and heavily. Amu lifted her head and kissed Ikuto's stomach. Ikuto pulled her face up and kissed her lips passionately. They both fell asleep straight after and stayed that way until...

"Honey!" Mrs. Hinamori's voice was just outside the door. Amu's eyes fluttered open to see Ikuto lying naked next to her (asleep) and the door handle to her room rattling.

Her eyes became wide was she wondered how she was going to talk herself out of this.


	17. Chapter 17

Amu threw the covers over Ikuto and grabbed towel from off the back of her door, as she just made it in time to stop her mother from opening the door by slamming her foot in front of it.

"Is everything okay in there?" Mrs. Hinamori's concerned voice woke Ikuto from his sleep.

"Wha-" He stopped mid-sentence after Amu started to wave her arms about. He read her mind and quickly snuck into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Amu opened the door.

"Why did you block the door?" Amu's mother inquired, peering into her bedroom.

"Because... I just got out of the shower!" Amu was hoping that her mother wouldn't notice that she wasn't wet at all. "As soon as I got out, Ikuto got in – and before he was waiting outside and was not in the room while I was showering or was naked!!" Amu rambled; terrified she might be caught out.

"Okay..." Her mother said doubtfully. "We're going now, and we'll be home tomorrow afternoon, so no parties!" Her mother tousled her hair and laughed.

"Of course not! I'll see you tomorrow!" Amu laughed with her mother, enjoying the bizarre mother and daughter moment.

"Send Shuu and Erika my love!" Amu called, as her mother walked down the stairs.

"And give Ikuto my love for me and I hope you two get better!" Her mother responded, as her, Amu's father and Ami all headed out the door

"Bye Amu-chi!" Ami called.

"Bye bye!" She exclaimed.

She heard the door slam and then sunk against the back of her door. She walked into the bathroom and removed her towel and got into the shower with Ikuto.

Ikuto slowly turned around to face Amu. She looked incredibly sexy when she was covered in water.

"Amu..." He began "Do you have any regrets about last night?"

"Would I really be standing here if I did?" She replied.

"No, I suppose not..." Amu leaned up and kissed him.

"Right, now that that's out of the way!" Amu pushed herself against the shower wall and pulled Ikuto closer to her.

"By the way, Amu, when your mother said 'Give Ikuto my love for me' – I don't think she meant this!" He smirked.

"Ha ha..." Amu grabbed Ikuto's face and brought it close enough so that she could feel his breath on her cheeks. "You don't have any regrets about last night either, do you?"

"Not especially – just that I wish you had waited. However – that was one of the best nights of my life...!" Ikuto exclaimed.

Amu's face brightened as he said this. "What day is today?"

"It must be... hmm Friday afternoon"

"So we have two days without my parents – got any ideas about what we should do?" Amu laughed

"Well – I was thinking you might like to go out somewhere, maybe see a movie or something?" Ikuto wrapped his arm around her. "Or..." He winked.

"Or..." Amu giggled and wound her legs around his waist. He walked out of the shower with her still around him.

"Hi guys, how was your sle- WOAH!" Amu and Ikuto glanced up Ran who was floating in the middle of the doorway.

"Ran!" Amu jumped down off Ikuto and grabbed her towel off the floor again. Ikuto grabbed a loofah from the bath and attempted to cover himself.

"Just so you know – all the other chara's are awake. Miki asked me to get you guys – I don't know why though..." Ran floated back into the room, and Ikuto pulled on his boxers and pulled Amu out with him.

"Right. Now that we have everyone here – we have something to tell you!" Yoru stated excitedly.

Ikuto's eyes widen as he knew what they were about to say.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry! Writers block, plus I have my science GCSE test on Friday, and some things happened at the weekend XDDDDD yay but now I have a cold *ahem, pipsqueak, ahem!***

"I'm pregnant!" Miki exclaimed excitedly.

It was only at that point that Ikuto remembered that he didn't use any contraception this morning.

"I-is that even possible?" Ikuto stammered – shocked at his own stupidity.

"Well, I think it is... I 'borrowed' one of those pee sticky things from a chemist and Miki used it and it had a blue line on it. I told you, Miki! And you thought you were getting fat!"

Miki giggled and placed her hands over her stomach which (they all realised) was slightly round.

"Okay... This is unusual." Amu laughed. Her face suddenly went extremely serious. "Wait – My would-be chara is pregnant? Ikuto! Did we use..."

"No Amu. I'm so sorry. But if you are pregnant – we couldn't find out for a few more weeks." Ikuto almost slapped himself. _HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN THIS STUPID! SO CARELESS! ESPECIALLY WITH AMU! _He thought. (Amu couldn't hear him – he had put a mind block up).

"It's my fault Ikuto – don't be mad at yourself. I seduced you. Still – there's a high chance that I'm not even pregnant – We only did it the once..." Amu trailed off, then directed her attention to Miki and Yoru. She brought them in for a hug.

"Sorry to put a dampener on your celebration – this is fantastic!" Amu smiled. "I'm so happy for you two!"

All the charas congratulated Miki and Yoru and they all flew downstairs to give Ikuto and Amu some alone time.

"Well..." Amu started "Where does this leave us?"

"What do you mean?" Ikuto sat down in a chair and Amu sat on the bed.

"Well – if you want to leave then that's fine. I don't want to tie you down, with a baby and all. I know you don't want children." Amu looked down.

Ikuto's face was blank with shock at first, then frustration as he tried to read Amu's mind. She had put a mind block up too – which irritated him to death. He jumped up off his chair.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He erupted. "WHEN DID I EVER SAY OR MENTION ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

Amu frowned as she stood up too. "WHEN YOU DIDNT WANT ME TO GET PRGNANT – WHEN YOUR FACE FELL, WHEN YOU GOT SO ANGRY!" Amu slumped down and started to cry as she released her mind block. Her mind was filled with images of Ikuto whenever pregnancy was mentioned and how it made her feel, and when they had first got together and Ikuto wanted the embryo to be free and stray.

Ikuto gasped at the images, shocked that he made Amu feel like that.

"I'm...so sorry, Amu" He stammered as he walked towards her and put his arm around her waist. "I was thinking about you, you silly person! Did you really want to be a mother at 14? Also – you should know that I don't care about being a stray cat anymore! I would love to have a child with you – just now I think you're way too young."

Amu sniffled as she brought her arms around his neck.

'_Also her going through that horrible pain and knowing I caused it would be too much for me to handle right now. Maybe in a few years I would be able to overcome that...'_ Ikuto suddenly realised that his mind block had disappeared and that Amu had heard his selfish thought.

"It's okay, Ikuto." Amu looked up at him and starred into his violet eyes. "I don't care if it would hurt, it would be a few hours of pain for a lifetime with a child. It would be amazing." She sighed.

"But I agree – if I am pregnant now, then great! If not, that's good too – I suppose 14, is a bit young..." Amu hugged Ikuto and he pulled her in and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll just have to see, I guess" Ikuto pulled Amu on top of him and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry! Making Shugo Chara videos for contests on YouTube plus revising a lot! My name's koolkat284 if you're interested haha – don't bother though – they're terrible, like my stories lol!**

**By the by – does anyone want to come up with names for Miki and Yoru's baby? I'm open to suggestions, because I have no idea! Just comment (review I think?) what you want it to be called and the most popular name will be its! Enjoy xD**

Amu's eyes flickered open, and sat up. She turned to face Ikuto, to find he wasn't there. She looked down and saw she had a note taped to her chest.

_Amu,_

_I've just gone out to get some food for lunch. You've been asleep for a while now, maybe you are pregnant? I'll be back in about 2 hours from 11am. Take care; I have Yoru and Miki with me so the others should be with you!_

_All my love, Ikuto._

She glanced at the clock. It said 11:30. Damn it – she just missed him. She hadn't been sleeping for that long, had she? Today was now Sunday, her parents were back tonight. She sighed as she got up.

"Hey, you guys!" She walked over to the chara's house to find it empty. "Guys?" She ran downstairs and found the chara sitting around the table.

"Thank goodness! You scared me!" Amu exclaimed as she collapsed onto a chair.

"Sorry Amu-chan! We thought you were asleep!" Amuto piped.

"It's okay." Amu sat up. "So, how are things? I feel like I haven't seen you lot in ages!" She pulled them all over and embraced them in a hug.

"We're great!" Ran exclaimed, slightly muffled.

"Everyone's been really helpful to me, helping me get settled!" Risqué added.

"That's great!" Amu replied. "What about you Suu – are you excited? You're going to have a nephew!"

"I know! It's great! I hope it's a girl – I could dress her up in lots of girly clothes and teach her to cook!"

"Well... if it were a boy you could still teach him to cook!" Amuto argued jokingly.

"I suppose..." Suu trailed off. "Wait – Amu! I just had a thought! Would you be able to character transform with the baby?"

"Maybe – it's probably possible! I wonder what it will look like, and what they're going to name it." Amu went into deep thought, thinking about Miki and Yoru's child – how it would look like the combination of the two. Then she thought about if she and Ikuto were to have a baby. It would be perfect – mainly his features with the smallest hint of hers. She didn't even notice Ikuto re-entering the house until she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Hiya!" She turned herself around to face him. She grasped the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He responded eagerly, and she jumped up around his waist.

"." Yoru coughed.

Ikuto put Amu down. "Sorry!" The both said breathlessly, staring at the floor.

Yoru flew off and helped the other charas unpack the groceries Ikuto had bought.

Suddenly, the doorbell rung. Everyone froze, it was totally random!

"Amu, Ikuto – it's us!" It was Amu's mother.

"Coming!" Amu responded, and she shooed all the charas upstairs – away from the eyes of Ami.

She opened the door and was immediately embraced by her sister.

"Ami-chi missed you Amu-chi!" Ami shouted at the top of her voice.

"I missed you too!" Amu wisped her sister up and carried her like a baby, then dangled her by her feet. Ami squealed in amusement. Amu turned her right-side up and placed her down.

"Amu-chi! Piggyback!"

"Not today, Ami. My back hurts, but ask Ikuto. He might give you a ride!" Amu glanced hopefully at him.

"Please, Ikuto-chi, may I have a piggyback?" Ami said in her sweetest voice, as she gave him the cutest puppy-dog look that was possible. Ikuto never stood a chance!

"Of course, Ami." He threw her onto her back, and carried her around.

"You two would be really good parents!" Amu's father commented.

"Yes, they would!" Amu's mother agreed. "Anyway, come on Ami! We need to unpack."

Ikuto carefully took Ami off his shoulders and put her onto the floor, and she ran after her mother and father.

Amu and Ikuto started made their way to their bedroom too.

"I really want to know whether or not I was pregnant already! It's only been a day and I'm almost ripping my hair out." Amu slumped onto the bed, frustrated.

"You guys..." Risqué flew out of the doll house. "Why don't you just wish that you knew whether Amu was pregnant or not?"

"W-would that even work?" Ikuto said.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot." Amuto joined the conversation.

"Okay, Amuto. We wish that we knew if I'm pregnant." Amu and Ikuto crossed their fingers. Amuto clapped his hands, and then something strange started to happen...


	20. Chapter 20

Amu's stomach suddenly increased dramatically, causing her t-shirt to pull itself under her breasts. They too had grown, to the size of oranges. Her ankles started to swell the tiniest bit, but Ikuto noticed. Amu slumped down into chair behind her – shocked.

"What? How? Th-?! This is so... RANDOM!" Ikuto exclaimed, saying the first thing that came into his head.

"I must be really far gone!" Amu cradled her stomach lovingly. "It's moving, feel!"

Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand and thrust it against her bulging abdomen. Ikuto felt a small push, and his face lit up.

"I guess that answers whether you're pregnant or not!" Ikuto laughed as he pressed his head to the place where he had felt the kick. Amu grasped his chin and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much." Amu stood up and hugged Ikuto.

"I love you too!" Ikuto picked her up and placed her on the bed. "How are we going to explain this to your parents?"

"Well... I look like I'm about to pop, so I think I've only got a few weeks left, a month at the most. I'm sure I can hide this from them." As Amu said this her stomach growled furiously.

"That's right – you're eating for two now! Hold on – I'll go make you so lunch." Ikuto walked downstairs, and saw yesterday's newspaper.

_Miracle Man_

_Yesterday, Mihan Sakure, aged 18, made an astonishing recovery. He was on death row – dying from cancer, when suddenly he jumped out of his bed, and declared he felt fine. Doctor's scanned him and saw no cancerous cells left in him. This is the most unusual case doctors have ever seen._

Ikuto stopped reading. Yesterday's yesterday. Hmm – wasn't that the day he made his father disappear? That's really great that someone that young has a second chance. He placed strips of bacon onto a pan and put it on to fry. When they were done, he took them off the stove and called up to Amu,

"Do you want some eggs?" There was no response. He tried again, but the same thing happen.

He walked up the stairs and peaked around the door. "Amu, what are yo-" He cut himself off.

He saw Amu, face red and lying sprawled across the floor.

"Something's wrong" She barely whispered. Her eyes lids slammed shut, and a lot blood started trickling down her legs.

"YORU! RISQUÉ! CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION!" Ikuto cried. The chara's flew out of the house and saw Amu's lifeless body in Ikuto's arms, and Suu screamed.

Risqué and Yoru both flew to Ikuto, and the dumpty lock flashed, but both Risqué and Yoru character transformed with him.

He was dressed in a midnight and orange striped sweater and pants, and one ear blue and one ear orange, with a stripy tail.

He kicked open the balcony window and flew at full speed to the hospital. He got there in a matter of seconds – because Yoru's power mixed with Risqué's power made an enormous amount.

Just like Ikuto had done the first day he and Amu had gotten together, he placed her onto a gurney and screamed for someone to help him – but this time there were a lot of doctors and nurses taking Amu from him. He could catch snippets of conversations.

"...killing her", "...killing itself" and "Only one would be able to survive."

Ikuto was overwhelmed. Amu lay there – bleeding uncontrollably, and his baby inside her dying also. Ikuto felt the chara's around him.

"A-Amuto?" Ikuto searched for the embryo chara. "Could you please make sure that Amu and our baby both live?"

Amuto clapped his hands. Nothing had changed.

"What's going on?"Ikuto asked angrily

"I thought this might happen. You can't give someone life without taking someone else's away – and you can't take away life without giving someone one."

Ikuto understood this – he remembered what he had read in the paper. The day he had wished for his step-father to disappear, an 18 year olds life was restored.

"I think it's something to do with proximity – the dying person's new life is taken from the closest person. For Amu, it's the baby, and for the baby, it's Amu." Amuto explained – hating to be the one to give the horrible news.

The doctor suddenly rushed over to Ikuto.

"We need a decision. I know this is extremely difficult – but you need to choose whether you want to keep the child, or save your girlfriend."

Ikuto stared at Amu, wishing that there was another way. He sat there for a really long time thinking everything over.

"I've made my decision."

**END :O cliff hanger mwhaha. Pure evil aren't I ;p**

**I don't want either of them to die – but someone has to! One definite thing – Miki and Yoru's baby will born. Names anyone?**

**By the by – I might not update for a few days because I have a few big tests coming up, plus I look like a ghost at the moment because I'm spending my nights writing this! Ha ha! Please review or MY MINIONS WILL TIE YOUR SHOELACES TOGETHER MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Press the pretty button**

**You know you want to ;P**

**V**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the wait – yay tests are over! But now my sis has 3 exchanges in a row! Ahh! The Spanish one's here at the moment and he's AWESOME! Haha enjoy!**

"I've made my decision"

Ikuto quickly weighed the pros and cons in his head, and uttered the words.

"Please, save Amu" Ikuto whispered. **(To Amuto really...)**

"It's okay." A nurse put a hand on his shoulder. "There's still a chance that they might both survive..."

"But how big is it? One, maybe two percent chance?" Ikuto growled, and the nurse backed away, muttering that she was sorry. The other doctors left the room to give Ikuto a chance to say goodbye.

Ikuto glanced up at Amu's heart rate, and the baby's. Hers was slowly increasing, while the baby's decreased. Ikuto had a huge knot in his stomach and tears started to roll down his eyes.

Amu's eyes slowly opened, and she grasped her stomach.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the heart rates. "What's going on!? What's happening!"

"Amu, I'm so sorry. It was you or the b-b-baby. W-w-we could always have more k-k-kids." Ikuto was sobbing.

"NO! Save it, over me. Please!" She screamed as Ikuto slowly shook his head. "Ikuto, if you don't do this, I don't think I would be able to live anyway. It would break my heart. Please, choose the baby!"

"Amu, you're only 14! Think of your mother and father and Ami! The charas! The Guardians! Please!" Ikuto tried to reason with her, but she continued to shake her head.

She saw Amuto floating near her, and grabbed him.

"I wish that the baby was saved!" She forced him to clap his hands. Her grasp loosened on Amuto, and he flew out of the way. She collapsed onto the bed, her eyes shutting. The baby's heart beat was strong, and Amu's weakened once again.

There was a sudden gush, and a cry. The doctors came rushing in again.

"This is unbelievable!" One doctor exclaimed. Ikuto eyes had remained on Amu's face until that point, when he had glanced up.

The doctor was holding a baby, still attached to the umbilical cord. It was covered in blood and water, and was crying.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor wiped the blood for the baby's face, revealing the perfect features of Ikuto and Amu. He had Amu's big golden eyes and lips, and Ikuto's hair, except his was in a tuft on the top of his head. He was perfect. Ikuto walked over to hold him, and took him from the doctor.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor held up a pair of scissors, and held the cord in her fingers. She put a clasp on either end, and Ikuto cut it. The doctor pulled the baby out of Ikuto's arms and gave him to a nurse.

"I'm sorry, but he is a month early, he needs to go to the intensive care unit." The nurse walked away, and the doctor went to examine Amu. Ikuto had forgotten about her, and rushed to her side.

"This, this can't be right?!" The doctor exclaimed. She turned to heart rate screen to show Ikuto, and it showed that Amu's heart beat was weak, but unchanging.

"We need some help in here!" The doctor called, and the room was suddenly filled with nurses, who transferred the bloody Amu off her bed to a gurney. Ikuto heard someone say 'O.R.' That meant operation room, didn't it?

They all rushed down the corridor to a white room, but Ikuto wasn't allowed in.

"What's going on, what's happening? Is Amu going to be okay?" Ikuto was rambling; his mind was blank with fear.

"She's still alive, but she is so incredibly weak. We need to take her to surgery to remove her womb, and give her blood transfusions. I'm sorry, but she won't be able to have any more children if she pulls through." The nurse explained calmly.

"But she might make it? And so would the baby? So they could both be okay?"

"Yes, it's possible. But there still is a chance that she could.... die." The nurse said the word 'die' as if it were a swear word.

Ikuto looked over and saw Amu being wheeled into an operation room.

'_She'll make it. I _know _she will. Our son will too._

**Kinda short/ weird chapter! Never been preggers, but my mom was about 4 years ago avec mon frère... so yep! Next chapter is going to be what the charas were doing during this time, then back to normal!**

**See ya ******

**Press the pretty button**

**You know you want to xD ******


	22. Chapter 22

**Now for the chara's turn :D Sorry for not updating – and I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going skiing (yay!) so – yes I am sorry – but thanks for the oodles of reviews!**

**ANYHOO enough about me and on with the charas! (This is before Amu collapsed)**

The charas retreated back to their doll house.

"I can't believe Amu's pregnant!" Ran cried, "I wonder if it will have a chara too..."

"Who knows? It's likely because Amu and Ikuto have charas – so the baby might have one too nya" Yoru added.

"I hope s-" Risqué was cut off by Ikuto screaming – "YORU! RISQUÉ! CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION!"

All the charas rushed out to see what was happening. Amu was lying motionless in Ikuto's arms– bleeding uncontrollably. Suu screamed while Risqué and Yoru both flew over to Ikuto.

"Who should Character transform?" Risqué asked – unsure of whose power was greater. The white light began to consume them both.

"We should both try – we are being pulled in together – so maybe we could Character Transform together too nya?" Yoru seemed uncertain however this was no time for doubt. They hugged each other as they merged together into one egg – which was then placed into Ikuto's body.

"Wow." Both of the charas said at the same time.

Ikuto bounced out of the building and they flew at top speed to the hospital. It was incredible! If the situation wasn't so bad – then they would all be probably having a good time.

The second they got there, they quickly left Ikuto's body so he would look normal as he rushed into the hospital. Risqué and Yoru waited outside for a few minutes for the other charas to come. They saw the other 4 charas (Suu, Amuto, Miki and Ran) coming closer to them. When they were all together – they flew down and found Ikuto sitting, watching over Amu as she slept.

Amuto flew the closest to him, and Ikuto spoke unintentionally quietly to him. The other charas decided to wait outside.

"OH NO!" Ran yelled, as she saw her arm turning see-through.

"What? No – Amu's not dying she's fi-"Miki cut herself off and grasped her stomach. Yoru rushed over to her and held her hand.

"Are you okay nya?" Yoru was scared that Miki was disappearing too.

"The b-baby. It's coming!?" Miki stated in a confused tone.

Suddenly – there was a white light which surrounded Miki. It lifted her gently into the air, and spun her around really fast. **(A/N – think of Sims 2 haha!)** The white light slowly began to fade, and Miki became slower and more visible. She floated down to the others and in her arms, was a baby chara.

"Is, is that our baby nya?" Understandably – Yoru was stammering. He pulled back the cover on the bundles' face. The baby had bright turquoise hair and a paintbrush stuck behind its ear and a purple tail.

"It's a boy. Our son!" Miki was brimming with pride – but the baby boy started to drift away from Miki and Yoru. He flew straight out of their arms and made his way down the corridor.

"WHATS HAPPENING! It's like something is pulling him away!" Yoru exclaimed.

The parents of the newborn raced after him, following him on his path through the hospital. The baby finally turned into a room. He made his way through the hundreds of patients and found his owner.

It was Amu and Ikuto's son.


End file.
